crimson eye's
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: MA please! Hungary's Marriage with Austria has ended. Prussia was there for her to lean on. now she has caught the eye of his other cousin. Romania will do anything to have her. lies cheating and drugs a scandal. all the drama you want were it belongs in fanfics. human names used. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own hetalia **

She ran as fast as her bare feet could mange.  
Her dress was torn and tattered from being caught on trees and bushes. Her once beautiful dark brown hair now littered with dirt and twigs. She had been running for what seemed like forever, with her feet her swollen and bleeding. The air made her lungs sting with every breath and she felt like her vision was about to fail.  
She soon she came to small clearing with a pond. She gingerly dipped her feet into the cold water, washing off the blood.

She heard a noise coming from behind her, and she scrabbled up, hidding being a tree. Than, out of the forest cover, came his voice. It was silky and smooth, but she knew not to be drawn in by it.

"Liz, come out."

Please... God don't let him find me... She thought.

"I know you can hear me, Liz. I will find you."

The voice got closer and closer to the tree she was behind. Her breath quickened.  
No.. No no no..! She screamed inside her mind.

Soon he stood in front of her, his red eyes seeming to glow. She wish she had listened when she was told he was dangerous.  
"Time to come back." He paused for a second, "But first I think I time for some else.."

"No, it cant end like this... Not here, not now, not like this!" She thought. Her body was frozen with fear.

2 weeks ago

"Yo, Lizzy! Wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
Eliziveta heard her best friend call to her and it made her smile. After all, she had gone though a pretty rough break up and he was one of the few people that had been there for her.

"Hey Gil! Food...Hmm...Only if you're paying!" Eliziveta teased.

"Only for you." He smiled, his red eyes looking softly at her. She loved his eyes.  
"So, where do you wanna eat?" He asked.

"How about the new café that opened up?" She asked, smoothing out her skirts. She paused for a second. "Hey, Gil.. Do You think I could stay over for the night?"

"Sure, Cafe sounds good!" He seemed taken a back by her sudden requst. "Huh? Yeah sure you can. But why do you want too, Liz?"

"I thought I would thank you for all you have done for me! I'll making you a nice dinner." She smiled at him.

"Its that the only way you're going to thank me?" He winked at her. Eliziveta scowled playfully, pushing him.

"Come on, Gil! Stop kidding!"

"Kseseses!" The Prussian chuckled, "Sorry, Liz.. But damn your body!" He winked.

She just rolled her eyes. "You're so bad" She smiled.

"Race you to the café?" Eliziveta asked

"You're on!" Gilbert never backed down from a challenge.

"Ready... Set.. Go!" She ran off ahead of him. "Hey! Not fair!" he ran after her, but he new she had already won.

When Gilbert caught up, Eliziveta was already standing in line.  
"How about I get some cake to go and we can make coffee at home?" Gilbert suggested.

"Okay, But first I have to go home and grab my stuff." Elizveta agreed.

"Liz," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I can lend you some Pjs, its fine. I wanna get home before morning." He joked.

"Fine, you win. Let get some cake and go!"

Gilbert purchased them both some cake. Well way more then they needed.  
They started towards Gilbert's house after, Eliziveta carefully holding the box.

"Hey Gil... I'm sorry." She said after a few minutes.

"Huh? For what? You haven't hit me yet today, have yah?" He joked again, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I mean.. for not trusting you. You said Rodrich was only going to use me, but I didn't listen. I... I didn't want too. I didn't want to believe you were right. You even came to me on my wedding day and begged me not to do it... I even made you promise to not object. I'm.. I'm so sorry" She looked at her feet, her eyes brimming up.

"It's not your fault. Roddy is charming as hell, making a girl fall for him is what he is good at. Well... That and playing the piano. The point is, I don't blame you for not listening to me. No one dose anyways. Ludwig and I know how he is." He patted her shoulder gently, his gaze also downcast.

"I blame me.." She muttered.

"Well don't. If you do I wont let you cook and we'll have my awesome cinnamon toast with mayo! And a side of sushi and ice cream and hot Kool aid to top it off!" He grinned, waving his arms around.

"Gilbert, You know if you even so much as try that, I'll kill you" She smirked at him, wiping at her eyes. She was smiling again though.

"Kesese! I know, I know." He grinned.

They got to Gilbert's house a few minutes later. Yes, he now has a house. Nothing grand, a white two story house with two balcony's, one small for the master bedroom and one big for the living room. It has a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 2 bedroom that included the master bedroom, and one guest room. Pretty nice set up for him.

They walked in the front hall. It was nice a simple, with good looking fake marble floor, a closet for shoes and coats and an old globe collecting dust in the corner.

Eliziveta took off her shoes and pushed them into the closet as she spoke over her shoulder, "Want me to start on dinner?"

"That would be awesome, Liz!" He smiled, as he unlaced his boots.

She headed into the kitchen and Gilbert was about to follower her when there was a knock at the door.  
He opened it and the sight of the guest made him frowned.

"Whos at the door?" Elizibeta called from the kitchen. The man at the door had a smirk-like grin on his face.

"Miss me, Gilbert?"

**Please review I love hearing from you guys 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here Stefan, leave!" Prussia growled as his cousin.

"Awe didn't you miss me I miss you, now invent me in."

"Ha not a chance!"

Liz came out of the kitchen the saw Stefan. As soon as Stefan set his eyes on her he knew he wanted her and he was going to do what ever it took to get her.

"Oh hello, Gil who's this?"

"Good evening miss my name is Stefan I am Gilberts cousin."

"Oh nice to meet you my name is Elizaveta, Gil how many cosines do you have?"

"This it the last one I promise"

"Well invent him in I made was too much for just the two of us" she said as she made you was back to the kitchen.

"I'll invent you in but you stay the fuck away from her "

"My my watch your mouth my drear cousin. I promise I won't touch her tonight ok?"

"As long at you keep your teeth far, far away from her will be just fine, come in"

"thank you" he said with a smirked as he walked in.

The both walk into the kitchen. Liz was finishing up the soup.

"I hope you both like clam chowder."

"Awesome "

"I sure what ever you make will taste…" he sniffed the air you catcher her sent. "Delicious."

"Thank you Stefan"

She gave both of them a blow of soup and one for her self as well.

After dinner she was being to clean up.

"Thanks Lizzy that was great." Prussia said and he rubbed his belly.

"Hehehehe glad you enjoyed it."

"It was vary good thank you vary much Liz" Stefan's silky voice.

Liz blush a little. His voice was beautiful. Then she mentally slapped herself no, no, no don't do this to yourself. Don't fall for the charming guy is never works out. You turn in one of the snooty britches you hate oh so much. You don't want loses yourself again.

Prussia saw her blush. He was not pleased. No way was another member of my family going to hurt her.

"Liz can I talk with you for a moment alone"

"Sure"

He took her hand and led her to the other side of the house he knew Stefan a little too well.

"Look Liz be careful around Stefan and above all do not fall for him."

She looked shocked

"Are you trying telling me who I can and can't fall for?"

"What no just him"

"Gil how do you know if I even like him you just amuse cause he is charming I am going to for him how could you."

She glared at him.

"No I just-"

"Don't tell me how to live my life"

"Would you listen to me for one minuet?"

"Fine"

"Liz Stefan is a vampire and he has ways to make you want him."

"vampire right next you going to tell me Arthurs's fairies are real"

"no really I know it sounds crazy but it true I promise."

"I am sorry Gil but why should I believe that?"

"what how did you not see his fangs and his nail are more like claws!"

Clam down look it sound crazy maybe you right but I too tired to get into a big discussion about it tonight because it will mostly likely end in a big fight so can we talk about it tomorrow please ."

He sighed

"Ok tomorrow you wanna stay the night"

"Yah I really tired."

"'ll give you a t-shirt of mine to sleep and you can have my bed I'll take the spare room. Unless you trust sleeping the same bed as me"

She laughed

"I trust you with that much "

**Later that night after Stefan hade "left" **

Liz tossed a turned she could not sleep. So Stefan is a vampire …hot… wait what am I thinking vampires are not real. And even if they were it would be really dangerous right? carp I can't sleep like this I'll get some water and than try going back to sleep.

She got up and tip toed her way done stairs as not to wake up Gil. Not that much could wake him up anyways. As she waked in to the kitchen an poured herself some water a pair a red eyes watch her …he was still there waiting for her.

**Hope you like I plz rivew **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took forever!**

He moved silently towards her. He was behind her in seconds. He coved her mouth with his hand. She felt the leather glove on her mouth. She dropped her water and the glass shattered on the floor. She struggled as other hand trapped both her wrist. He tiled her head he kissed her neck she shivered his lips were cold.

"You smell Delicious my dear."

She knew that voice she had hear it only a few hours ago. Stefan what we he still doing here.

"Now I promise my cousin I would not touch you tonight and I am a man of my word. "Oh and look at that midnight the end of the night." He chuckled. It was a dark chuckle almost at if the devil himself was laughing.

She felt something sharp against her neck than she felt something like fangs piercing her neck. She heard a sound like some one drinking. Wait could it be? No vampires are not real they couldn't be they were make believe. Soon she was feeling faint she finely she was able to push away.

She put her hand to her neck and saw his fangs licking blood off his lips.

"v-vampire "

"I thought you said there not real at lest that's what you told Gilbert. Well I am a vampire they are real and you should really put a band aid on you neck." He moved to her side fast and pulled her hand away and licked the wound clean and put a dish cloth to it to stop the bleeding.

"I-I but you…your a vampire why are you-"

"Keeping you alive "he cut her off "because the amount of blood I took from you you'll get back in a in a week I'll want another drink form you and next time if wont hurt as much too. What do you say?"

"Are you crazy no!"

"I could drain you right now you must know that right ." she ran to get a gun she kept in her night stand she made it to the bottom of the stairs before he was in font of her.

"You cant out run me" he laughed.

She tired to punched him. He stopped her hand all too easily. He laughed again.

"You cant overpower me stilly girl"

She opened her mouth to scream.

"G-" he covered her mouth.

"Really what he going to do. Please Liz trust me all I want it too feed from you I will care for you buy you gifts treat you to amazing diners all around the world."

He took his hand away from her mouth

"Why should I trust you." She glared at him

"My, what a beautiful firer you have inside you. Why don't you call for Gil call for help."

"I don't need help." she said thought her teeth.

"Oh my proud to are we you will be fun. Well I see you next week,' and with that he was gone. Forgetting about the glass she walked back up stairs and got back into bed she shook Gil awake.

"Gil wake up."

"Huh?"

"Cuddle with me please."

"Oh yah sure." he yawned and open his arms for her she smuggled closed to him.

She relaxed in the warm of his arm and was able to fall asleep but she had horrible nightmares all night. She woke up next Moring was it a dream she put her hand to her neck and felt the two puncher wound. It was real then she realized Gil's arms weren't around her anymore. She sat up Gil was not in bed. She began to panic,

"Gil?" she called not answer she slowly made her was to the door a peeked outside. Than she smelled eggs cooking 'oh pleas let it be Gil she' thought.

She walk doing stares.

"Gil?"

"Hey Lizzy want some egg's "

She saw him standing there with that big grin on his face. She ran up and hugged him. He was a little confused.

"Woah Liz what wrong "she said nothing

"Liz? " He asked again.

"Shut up I don't wan to explain ok!"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok lizzy"

After she let go he asked again. "so you want eggs?"

"You made egg's….what did you put in them"

"Milk, slat, pepper and chives"

"Ok it that all?"

"Yes I know how to make eggs."

She laughed at that.

"Ok fine I'll have some" he gave her plate with some scrabbled eggs.

She took a bite. "Not bad." She said.

"Oh I wanted to asked why was there a broken glass on the floor this morning?"

Oh shit she thought.

"Lizzy?"

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

AN**:sorry I have been gone so long work and cosplay and cons ugh I have proof you can look on my DA (rinXtwinXlen)**

"umm I must have knocked it over last night and forgot."

"your not one to forgetting things Liz. So tell what really happned last night you looked really scared and this morning?"

"its nothing really."

Gilbert was getting sick of her avowing the issue

"Fuck Liz why cant you fucking trust me enough to tell me!"

"but I do trust you-"

"than why are you lying to me!"

"…." What could she say she dint want him involved not with something as dangerous at this. "I want to protect you."

"liz its my job to protect you not the other way around. Let some take care of you for once."

"…" she cast her eyes to the said barley able to look at him.

He slammed his hands down on the table. "fine you don't want to tell me than I'm done I am leave good bye !" he headed for the door.

She realized what was happening and ran after him grabbing him arm. "No don't go please!"

"I'm not dealing with your bullshit Liz either you tell what you so dame scared of or I am gone !"

"…I wont have to even tell you if you can see the mark." She pull her hair back for her neck reviling Romania's bite marks. The albinos eye grew winded.

"That fucking son of a bitch I fucking murder the motherfucking basted! And you Liz why dint you trust me why didn't you stay next to me the hole night he would have come near you. But now you'll be drawn to him. You want have a dame choice and once he had his fill of playing with you like a cat with a mouse hell drop you. And you know what you be hurt again cause he will make you believe he loves you. But he cant love he has no clue what love is. If he did he wouldn't be doing this to me or you!"

He pull his arm away.

"w-wait your still leaving!"

"I'll be back in a few but it day light so you should be safe I don't want to end up hitting you so I going for a walk"

He walked out liz walk over to he couch shaky. Cant with a mouse well this mouse it going to fight back and kill the cat if she has to. I am no mouse I'll become to dog that the cat will fear.

She got to walked up stairs for shower she shed her almost skimp night cloths stepping into a warm shower.

She let the water casted over her body washed her hair and body taking a good half hour and finely getting out drying off and changing into jeans and white t-shirt with a blue hoodie. She opened a beer and plopped down on the couch turing on the T.V. what was going to happen now. she was kind of wanting to feel his cold lips on her's than to have them trailing down her neck leave soft kissed longing to have him to holed her close she hated her self for want that but her body yarned for his cold sink but gentle touch. Thinking about this was tun9ng her on. Shit she thought maybe I'm just crazy and need mental help. Put me is the loonie bin and be done with it.

She hand not notice her hip grinding the air till now this was so not good. Maybe I just to masturbate cum and many never thing about him that way again probly not but a girl can hope. She walked upstairs pull her pant off she softly rubbed her clit and let out her small moans "mmm Stefan" she more the vampire name she became dripping wet vary fast thinking of all the things he could do to her she push two of her fingers inside of her moaning louder.

" Ahhh yes!" she did not notice Gil had come back and was watch though a crack in the door " oh Stefan harder harder ohhhh fuck me!" she moaned he name say countless thing her want him to her she cam calling his name.

Gil swung the door opened.

"how could you got off to that!"

"Y-you were watching! Get to fuck out now!"

"No I don't think it would be this bad but fuck you a fuck him have a have fucking life I am so done with both of you I hope he as lest a good fuck!" she stormed off. He was piss more and Stefan than her but she was the only one around to take it out on.

"at lest he'll be a better boyfriend than you could ever be you piece of shit!" she was piss he had been watching her could he. Did he have no respect for her whatsoever.

She clend up still pissed. But after a whiles clam down enough to regret what she said a realize she might have got lost her best friend.

"oh Gil…" she curld up on her bed feeling so broken she cried for hours still her were no more tears left. She didn't move still she skipped lunch she dint feel like eating or doing anything she just felt so dead.

Night fell and he came back for her his pray he walked in the window and soon as she saw him rage fill her

"you!"

**Ok there you go hope you like it tell me what think cuz it is now 4 30 am so I should get some sleep so please review night night oh and I know my grammar suck you don't have t keep telling me still love you guys and please do look me up on DA 3**


End file.
